How Usagi and Wufei got together
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Wufei and Usagi somehow get together because of a mishap at a local dating game, R


How Usagi and Wufei got together.  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Yo minna-san! I got this great idea for a new fic.Sailor Aluminum Siren is from Sailor Moon Sailor Stars for those of you whom do not know, and Nanami Kyru (that's as close as I can get to spelling her last name right) is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
Announcer: It's the L-3 colony dating game! ::audience cheers:: This is the game that puts hot guys up with beautiful women! ::guys cheer:: Lets begin! Today's contestant is a former pilot of a.... well... uh... the rest says confidential! So lets say hello to Chang Wufei! ::girls in the audience cheer, some faint::  
  
Wufei: Weaklings.... Why the hell am I here?  
  
Announcer: Because your good friend Duo signed you up for this! ::he smiles as the audience cheers::  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP! ::the audience quiets::  
  
Announcer: Anyways lets say hello to our lovely ladies that are here tonight to be your date Chang Wufei ::audience moves to cheer, but are soon stopped by Wufei's glare:: Lady number one is a student at the 10th street junior high school, she likes to eat, sleep, watch TV, and it says here that she is secretly an agent of love and justice.... Oh well that says confidential too, anyways lets say hello to Tsukino Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Hello minna-san! ::guys in the audience howl and whistle::  
  
Announcer: Isn't she kawaii? Our next contestant is from Otori Academy, she is 13 years old?! ::looks back stage:: Isn't she a bit young for a 17 year old? ::guys backstage shrug::  
  
Nanami: I am not to young! And besides I don't want to even be here, the only person I could possibly like is my oniisama Touga!  
  
Wufei: That's dishonorable.  
  
Usagi: That's disgusting.  
  
Announcer: Now I know why a woman named Utena Tenjou signed you up kid ::shudders:: Lets move on, shall we? Our next lady is a producer at Galaxy TV, she steals star seeds for her mistress Sailor Galaxia, it says here that she is after mine too and plans on helping her mistress take over the universe... well isn't that special? ::gulp:: Lets say hello to Sailor Aluminum Siren!  
  
SAS: Hello! ::takes out some potato chips and starts to eat them, Sailor Lead Crow walks on stage::  
  
SLC: You idiot! You just gave away our secret! Now Galaxia-sama will be very angry with you! And why are you eating? You are supposed to steal star seeds! Not play on shows! Do you want to end up like Iron Mouse? I can't believe you are my rival.  
  
SAS: Oh, hello Crow. ::the entire room sweat-drops::  
  
SLC: Take the announcer's star seed!  
  
SAS: Oh right ::turns to the announcer:: I want to see your beautiful star seed! ::blasts the announcer with the twin beams and a flower appears on his head and blooms to reveal his star seed, which turns black:: Oh no, another blank.  
  
SLC: Good going!  
  
SAS: But crow... this was your idea.  
  
SLC: ::holding in her anger:: Oh well, lets just go! ::a phone booth appears and they booth get in::  
  
SAS: Bai bai! ::the door closes and the booth disappears leaving the room in one big sweat-drop::  
  
Wufei: I knew I shouldn't have done this...  
  
Announcer: ::turns into a phage:: Sailor Date! ::chases Nanami around the room::  
  
Nanami: AHHH!!! ::Mitsuru Tsuwaboki stands between Nanami and Sailor Date::  
  
Mitsuru: I will protect you Nanami-sama! ::nearly gets punched, but Nanami saves him a the last minute::  
  
Nanami: Run you idiot!  
  
::meanwhile back stage::  
  
Usagi: Moon Eternal!-Make up! ::Transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon::  
  
::back on the stage, Sailor Date has chase out the entire audience, tied Wufei to a post, and is still chasing Nanami and Mitsuru::  
  
U: Hold it!  
  
Sailor Date: What?  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: A dating game is supposed to be a fun time for dateless people, not for havoc, I will not forgive you! An agent of love and justice, a pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!  
  
Sailor Date: Oh, you are so pretty! ::holds out a box of chocolates:: Would you like one?  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: Oooh, thank you ::takes one and eats it::  
  
Wufei: This is not time to eat woman! Run!  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: EW! There are carrots in this! For putting carrots in lovely chocolates, I shall fight you!  
  
Sailor Date: C'mon babe, do you want to fight me?  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: Stop trying to flirt! ::takes out tier:: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
Sailor Date: Beautiful!!! ::turns back into the announcer and the star seed returns to his body::  
  
Wufei: What a strong woman... ::the ropes that tied him up disappear and he falls to the ground::  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon: ::runs out of the room::  
  
Wufei: Matte! ::tries to get up, but trips::  
  
Announcer: What the hell happened? ::rubs his head::  
  
Nanami: I quit! I'm going home! ::grabs Mitsuru and runs out of the studio::  
  
Announcer:: Is everyone gone? ::looks around and finds that he and Wufei are the only ones in the place:: I'm sorry Wufei, but it looks like all the other contestants are gone, you don't get a date.  
  
Usagi: I'm still here ::runs on stage::  
  
Announcer: Well you win! Steve, tell this lucky couple where they are going tonight! ::silence:: Steve? Steve?! Steve you wimp! Where did you go?  
  
Wufei: Looks like I am stuck with you tonight woman.  
  
Usagi: It will be fun!  
  
Wufei: If you say so ::thinks about the mysterious woman that saved him:: C'mon ::walks out of the studio with Usagi following him::  
  
Announcer: I'm ruined! ::cries::  
  
To be continued!  
  
That's all for now minna-san! I will have the next part out as soon as I can, and it won't be in script format like this one. I am working on writing stuff, so I may have the parts to my other fic out soon. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
